


Child, my child

by loosingletters



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, fatherly! Bill Cipher, the backstory dippy fresh doesn't deserve but gets anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher didn’t know what made him keep that kid’s soul around. But he did know that he was fascinating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child, my child

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my thoughts flying around after reading a post from alittlebifurios on tumblr. Also known as let’s give Dippy Fresh an actual and sad backstory. A bit rushed at the end but eh it’s late.

Bill had a strict protocol of what to do with human souls.   
Either he devoured them to get stronger or stashed them away for later if they could be useful. He liked that kind of order. As much as a fan he was of chaos, it didn’t belong in every part of his immortal life.   
Yet when hold the young soul of a street kid, which traded his soul for the survival of his friends, Bill did not eat it. He should, the kid wouldn’t be useful but he didn’t. He’d say he did it just because he could. Not because the kid and his gang reminded Bill of himself and his own band of misfits. Not because they had to struggle to survive just like Bill and his friend had used to.  
Usually Bill kept the souls in some sort of prison cells. All of them separated, it would be no good if they rebelled within his mind even if it would be nothing but a headache to him.   
The soul of that kid he kept in the same way as the others. For the next few decades he didn’t really pay attention to it. He had better things to do, not to mention the soul was and would probably always be useless. Bill had nearly forgotten that kid until one day he was sorting those souls he owned out again. He did that every other decade and so he remembered the soul of that street kid again.   
He really, really should just eat it.   
And he would.   
Bill made his way to the kid’s soul, ignoring the screams of the other prisoners. He just hoped the kid wouldn’t be screaming like that. You could imagine Bill’s surprise when he saw that the kid wasn’t screaming. Just silent, staring at the wall and then at Bill.

“Did you know reality is an illusion?”, he then suddenly said.

And in that moment Bill decided that the kid wasn’t useless but interesting.

He released the kid from the prison and kept him on a tight leash near him. Couldn’t have the kid run off in his mind and accidentally destroy something. Bill was strong but his mind was frail, the mind of every strong being was.  
 But again the kid surprised him. He was calm and silent, didn’t complain when Bill brought him back to his prison whenever he had to leave.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to take a less terrifying form when making deals? Like instead of this monster a triangle with a top hat and a bow tie?”

“Why? Are you too afraid of me?”

The child shook his head.

“No, but people were always far more trusting when I didn’t look like an orphan.”

He liked the way the young child thought and directly tested his suggestion. To his amazement it worked and the kid earned himself a new freedom within Bill’s mind.

 

Over the decades Bill realized that the kid was a good actor and manipulator just like the demon himself. Bill started to teach the kid what he knew about the mind. The kid took in all the information, asked intelligent question and ever so often made a suggestion himself. Bill realized that he had started to like this kid, was proud of everything he created. 

“Hey, kid, how would you like to have a body again and interact with others?”, he asked.

He had finally achieved his goal and with his new strength he could put the kid in another reality and he already knew which one. He needed somebody to watch over Shooting Star and there was nobody better for that job than the kid. And beside that, he knew how much the kid longed to be able to go outside of Bill’s mind.

“That would be really, really, really great!”, the kid replied throwing some human’s memories away in his joy.

Bill rolled his one eye, he wasn’t mad. The demon also couldn’t suppress the slight glow of happiness he emitted. The kid had become a part of him and would be a part of his misfits could he join this dimension’s reality. He had raised the child from a small fire to a burning flame.   
He instructed the kid of his new job, proud how easily he came up with a Pine Tree that would be able to keep Shooting Star in her prison. How easily the kid adapted to the body.

“See you later, Bill!”

“See you later, kid.”

And then the kid left his mind to join the reality of Shooting Star’s bubble. Bill left his own mind to join the party going on in his pyramid. He could leave Shooting Star to the kid, he was Bill Cipher’s child after all.

 

Seconds, they had just seconds before the bubble would shatter. How were seconds supposed to be enough time?

“D-did I do w-well?”, the kid asked, his image already flickering and Bill couldn’t do anything, he couldn’t save his soul.

“You were perfect.”

“B-bill? I- I want- can I- question?”

“Whatever you want, kid.”

“W-what was I- t-to you?”

“The most fascinating mind, my greatest creation, my child.”

And then the kid shattered.

**Author's Note:**

> And now Bill is so angry he kills everyone. The End.


End file.
